What I want
by Mini Brooke
Summary: When Brooke went to spend the summer with her parents in their new home she never went back. Now its five years later and Brooke has to go there with her business to open up a chain of Clothes over Bro’s. What will happen when she’s sees friends that she.
1. Prologue

Title: What I want

Author: Mini Brooke

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to, own the television show One Tree Hill. All characters, affiliated symbols and recognizable content belong to the rightful creators and the television networks that they are contracted to. All "original" characters, locations, events and circumstances are, unless otherwise noted, fictional. Any resemblance to persons: Living, dead or otherwise copyrighted, is unintended and by occurs only by coincidence. No financial gain from the production or public distribution of this story. The content is for entertainment only and no harm or offence is intended.

Summery: When Brooke went to spend the summer with her parents in their new home she never went back. Now its five years later and Brooke has to go there with her business to open up a chain of Clothes over Bro's. What will happen when she's sees friends that she has not seen in so long?

Prologue

Brooke Davis was the proud CEO over her own fashion company Clothes over Bro's. It had taken her almost five years to kick start the business and got it big, but all the work that she had put into the company had paid off. She was starting to become quite a big fashion designer. She had even been asked to design celebrity's dresses for the award shows last year. Brooke had never been more excited than when her store had become a chain of stores. Brooke now had stores in twenty out of the fifty states of the United States, and she had it in countries all across Europe. To put it shortly Brooke was not only becoming famous in the United States but she was becoming famous all around the world. She was the first person to gain that much fame from her work in such a short period of time. Sure five years seemed like a long time, but to a designer it was a long time. Now she was to be opening a store in her home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina and instead of sending out her usual workers to kick start yet another chain of her growing business Brooke decided that for once she should oversee one of her new stores herself. She had already picked out the space that it was going to be going in and she was going to be flying into Tree Hill to make sure that she liked it before she purchased it. Sure Brooke was becoming famous fast, but that didn't mean that she was completely made of money yet. And even if she was Brooke wasn't the type of person who would waste it on fruitless things that she didn't need. She had watched her parents lose money that way. She still lived in a small apartment that she had gotten when she first started her business. That had been back when she was only just starting out and back when she was, well to put it lightly, poor.

"Brooke?" a familiar voice asked her brining her out of her thoughts of how her life had turned out. Brooke looked up to find that her assistant and friend Terri Jenson was standing in the doorway of her office. Terri had been the first employee that had ever worked for her and she had stuck with her for the last five years. Terri had been her life savor because there had been times in the first year and a half that Brooke thought that her business was going to fail and that she was never going to make it. Terri had been the one to tell her repeatedly that they would make it.

"What's up?" Brooke asked as she leaned her chin onto her hand.

"Do you mind if I cut out of work early today? My sister just went into labor and I want to be there to see the little tyke when he is born," explained Terri. Brooke knew how much this meant to Terri. She knew that Terri and her sister were really close. Terri had done nothing but talk about her future nephew for the last nine months. Brooke had often wondered if Terri was more excited about the baby than her sister Mia Parker.

"Go," Brooke told her with a grin, "I want all the details later, but I don't want to see you standing there anymore so shoo. Get to that hospital."

"Thanks Brooke," Terri told her before she dashed out of the room when Brooke gave her the look that she should move quickly. Brooke laughed to herself as she finished up the paperwork on her desk and checking the profits of all of her stores when they closed. It was close to eleven o'clock by the time Brooke was ready to head home and go to bed. She an early flight the next day and she had to get her sleep. Just as she was entering her apartment ten minutes later her cell phone rang. Brooke grabbed her cell phone and Terri's name flashed across the front of the phone. Brooke flipped the phone open and put it next to her ear.

"Hey Terri," Brooke said into the phone, "Did your sister have the baby?"

"Yes," Terri said excitedly, "It's a boy and his name is Mathew Joseph Parker."

"That is so cute," Brooke gushed, "You better send me lots of pictures since I can't meet him right away."

"I will I promise," Terri assured Brooke, "Now you get o bed. You have an early flight tomorrow."

"Yes Mother," Brooke joked. But in all honesty sometimes she found it amazing how Terri knew her schedule better than Brooke knew it. Terri was like her palm pilot or her calendar. She was there to remind her about everything. No matter if it was a business meeting or a doctor's appointment Terri knew it all.

"Good night Brooke," Terri told her, "See you when you get back."

"Good night Terri," Brooke said before she hung up the phone and put it on the charger. She was going to have a long day tomorrow. And that wasn't' just because she had to get up at seven in the morning to make an eleven o'clock flight. But she was going back to her home town. That was a place that she hadn't been to in five years. She hadn't spoken to a single person in Tree Hill since the day she had left. She had wished everyday that maybe she had tried harder to keep in touch but she had just felt guilty about not being there. But Brooke pushed tomorrow from her mind as she got ready for bed. She would just have to deal with the present and not what lay ahead for her. So she took a quick shower before retiring to bed. She knew tomorrow would be a very interesting day, but no matter what happened Brooke swore she was ready for it. Right?

A/N: So what did you think should I continue?


	2. Chapter One

Warning: From here on out there will be a lot of Lucas bashing. But don't throw fruit at me yet. Lucas is one of my favorite characters. It's just for the purpose of my story that there is Lucas bashing. Don't hate me!

Chapter One

Brooke had been in Tree Hill for a week and was surprised that she had not run into anyone that she had known once upon a time. She had often contemplated during that week if she had only gone to Tree Hill in hopes of running into a familiar face. Her life had been getting a little hectic and her love life was even worse. She had only just a week ago found out that the man she was going to marry was cheating on her with one of her colleagues. Brooke tried to tell herself that her trip had nothing to do with old faces or cheating fiancés. But deep down on some level it was all connected. Brooke realized that her late night walk had led her to a place that seemed to stand the test of time, the river court. It had been the one place she would go to when something bothered her back when she was living in Tree Hill.

"I heard you were in town," a familiar voice said from behind her. Brooke shouldn't have been surprised that her first encounter with the past would be the one person who had caused her so much heart ache. When she had found out that her ex-fiancé Jason Knight had been cheating on her everything that had happened with Lucas came rushing back. So she shouldn't have been surprised that the first person that she would encounter in Tree Hill would be none other than Lucas Scott himself.

"Lucas," Brooke said as she turned around. The word felt foreign on her tongue. Brooke couldn't help but shiver as an odd feeling ran up her spine. She knew what it wasn't, but she still couldn't place what it was.

"How have you been Brooke?" Lucas asked. She couldn't seem to place the emotions in his voice or on his face. Brooke could remember a time when she could read him like a book. Lucas was like an open book most of the time for anyone to read. But she had to remind herself that it had been six years since she last saw him and a lot could have changed in those six years.

"I've been fine. Started up Clothes over Bros," Brooke replied keeping with the small talk, "How have you been?"

"Alright. I got my first book published last year," Lucas replied, "My Mom had Keith's baby. She named him after Keith."

"Tell her I said congratulations," Brooke said hoping that an escape from this conversation would come and fast. Brooke thanked whoever or whatever that had been listening for that escape came in the form of a certain Marvin "Mouth" McFadden. Mouth walked over to the two holding a radio in one hand and his CD case in the other. His face turned to one of shock when he saw Brooke standing with Lucas.

"Hey Brooke," Mouth said shooting Brooke a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah it's good to see you too Mouth," Brooke told him shooting him a warm smile. She couldn't help but not notice the look of disdain that crossed over Lucas's face for a split second. Brooke took that as her cue to go back to her hotel room.

"It's been great to see you both," Brooke told them, "But I'm exhausted from today and I'm gonna go back to my hotel room to catch some z's." Than after another hurried goodbye and promises that she'd call them tomorrow Brooke headed back to her hotel room. As soon as Brooke closed and locked the door to the room she slid onto the floor with her back to the door. She had a bad feeling that something was about to happen, but she didn't know what it was. Was it going to be something bad? Did it have something to do with the odd feeling she got from Lucas and the strange look that crossed his face when she smiled at Mouth. Was he still into her? Brooke didn't need another jealous ex that was still pining for her.

"You're only here for another month and if it gets bad you can call someone in to finish the job for you," Brooke told herself out loud to make her believe it. But only a part of her believed that it was true. She knew that she had pride issues and that was how she had never backed down from anything. But could she know when a situation was getting so bad that she should call for help? Brooke only hoped that when the time came she would know.

Lucas wandered back to his apartment after a game at the river court with his friends. The meeting he had with Brooke was still in his head. He had hoped that the day Brooke returned to Tree Hill that he would be the first person she called. He had hoped that the very second her plane landed she would call him and when they met at the airport she would tell him that it had been a mistake to let him go. But that had not been the case and it made the blood in Lucas's veins boil with anger. He walked into his walk in close and locked the door behind him. Pulling a chain light flooded the ceiling revealing his dirty little secret. The walls were covered with pictures of Brooke and news clippings about her business 'Clothes over Bros.'

"She'll be mind," Lucas swore as he slid his thumb over a picture of her, "You'll be mine."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get something things done.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: First off I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm glad that so many people are taking a interest in my story. Reviews are my drug and it's not a bad thing either. LOL. The second thing I wanted to say was that I'm sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't upload my story because it's windows vista or something. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and please fuel my craving and review.

Chapter Two

Brooke Davis found herself sitting in a booth at Karen's café sipping at a cup of coffee while she read the newspaper. She was waiting to see if Karen would be in today like the girl who served her said she would. Brooke had lived with Karen for a short time before having to leave to live with her parents. In that time Karen had became more of a mother than her real Mother. She was very excited to see her again because she knew that Karen would care about how she was doing unlike her Mother who was not rid of her to travel the world without worry of Brooke. Her parents were also happy that they didn't have to give her money any more since she made her own money. But she knew that if there was ever a parent in the world that cared it would be Karen.

But instead of Karen walking into the café Lucas Scott walked into the café. Brooke prayed that he didn't see her sitting in her booth. She prayed that if he did he wouldn't walk over. Brooke pretended that she was just a fixture in the room as she continued to find the newspaper in front of her interesting.

"Mind if I join you?" Brooke looked up to find Lucas standing over her with a small smile on his face. But something in his eyes unnerved her. She didn't know if it was because she still couldn't read him. Brooke wanted to say no and that she had to leave but she had become too nice for that.

"Sure Luke," Brooke replied. Lucas took a seat across from her with his own cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. Brooke returned to her article that someone had written about her clothing line. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucas studying her as he worked on his blueberry muffin and coffee. Brooke needed an escape route and fast. And again that escape came in the form of Mouth. Mouth came over to the table with a smile on his face.

"So I see you didn't sneak off in the night Ms. Davis," Mouth joked. Brooke cracked her first smile of the day. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had missed Mouth.

"And not come by to see you before I left," Brooke feigned offense, "Now Mr. McFadden I would come to see you before I leave." Brooke checked her watch to make it look like she was late. Though the only thing she was late for was a day of relaxation. There was nothing she could do with work until the next day when the moving company came with all the furniture and things her store would need.

"Well I best be going," Brooke said as she stood up, "I have a business to run. It's was great to see you two again." Than with a small smile, more for the benefit of Mouth, Brooke headed out onto the street and headed over to her car. As she was unlocking the door Mouth came over to her just as she had opened the door.

"Hey Brooke, I was wondering if you wanted to do something for lunch or dinner?" Mouth asked.

"Are you asking me out Marvin McFadden?" Brooke asked with a grin spreading across her face.

"I believe I am," replied Mouth. Brooke didn't know when it had happened but somewhere between Lucas breaking her heart not once but twice Brooke had decided that she had to finds some safe guy instead of the heart breakers that she was used to dating. But Brooke had never thought that it was Mouth that she would have fallen in love with.

"Well since you are than I will just have to say I would love too," Brooke said before she smiled, "Or you could keep me company for the day. Show me around the town that I missed."

"That sounds great," Mouth agreed.

Lucas stared out the window watching as Mouth flirted with Brooke and how Brooke flirted back. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was flirting with someone that wasn't him. His blood boiled at the thought that she could even think of another man. He wondered how he was going to handle this obvious betrayal. He knew he would have to do something because Brooke was his and she wasn't going to stray away from him. No other man was ever going to have her but Lucas.

An hour later Brooke found herself on the door steps of Mr. and Mrs. Scott. And she didn't mean Dan and Deb's house, but Nathan and Haley's house. Brooke was excited to see how they were doing and see the baby boy that Mouth had told her they had. Mouth knocked on the door and a hyper five year old opened the door.

"Uncle Mouth," the little boy shrieked as he dove into Mouth's arms. Brooke smiled at how Mouth pulled the boy up in the air and spun him in circles before putting him on the ground. Brooke always knew he would be good with children and this just proved it.

"Where are your Mommy and Daddy?" Mouth asked the little boy once Mouth had put him back on the ground once more.

"They're inside," the boy replied as he pulled Mouth into the house. Mouth grabbed Brooke's hand as the over-excited five year old led them into the house and into the kitchen where Haley sat reading the paper.

"Mommy, Uncle Mouth is here and he brought a friend," the little boy yelled even though Haley was not more than a foot away from him. Haley looked up from her paper and Brooke offered her a small smile as her face turned to one of contentment to disbelief.

"Brooke?" Haley asked.

"That's me," replied Brooke. Haley got up from where she sat at the island table and motioned for her son to come over. When he did she bent down so she was eye level with the little boy.

"Chase this is a good friend of mine, Brooke," Haley told Chase before turning to Brooke, "This is my son Chase."

"Mommy can I go play?" Chase nodded. Haley nodded as she stood up. Chase hurried off to play but not before he said goodbye to both Brooke and Uncle Mouth. Haley sat back in her seat at the island table while Brooke and Mouth sat in the two chairs across from Haley. The first couple of minutes were uses to catch up. Brooke told them of her business and of her friends in New York. Haley told about her new life with Nathan and Chase and how she was now the chorus teacher at the high school. After catch up they fell into a pace that seemed that no time had passed since they had last seen each other. Even Mouth was amazed at how well Brooke and Haley could pick things up so fast.


End file.
